Para Orihime en su cumpleaños
by FrutillaPecosa
Summary: Un regalo de cumpleaños puede tener un valor más grande que lo exclusivamente material. IshiHime one shot. *Corregido*


**Disclaimer**

Bleach y todos los personajes que ahí apareen son de propiedad del señor Tite Kubo yo sólo los he tomado prestados para hacer volar mi imaginación…

* * *

He decidido republicar este fic, uno de mis favoritos de todos los que he escrito. Como noté que tenía unos cuantos errores, opté por corregirlo y pulir algunas cosas que, a mi entender, no estaban del todo bien escritas. Anteriormente estaba dividido en tres capítulos pero, ahora, lo he reducido a un largo one shot. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Para Orihime en su cumpleaños **

Sentada en su banco de la escuela, Orihime miraba por la ventana el patio bañado de la luz de la mañana. Era un día agradable de Septiembre, bastante cálido y por sobre todo, con mucho sol. La jornada era como la de todos los días: la profesora dictaba las materias. Ichigo Kurosaki se apoyaba de mala manera sobre su pupitre mientras Rukia Kuchiki trataba de mantenerlo despierto a la vez que observaba algo en su teléfono móvil_. "Pobre Kurosaki-kun"_ pensó la dulce muchacha mientras observaba el rostro somnoliento del chico que había dejado de ser un simple estudiante por transformarse en un shinigami. Orihime suspiró al ver que para todos a su alrededor no era más que un día más del año en el que se hacían las mismas cosas que se hacen durante todo el año. Pero para ella no era un día normal. Aquel soleado día era su cumpleaños y, al parecer, nadie era capaz de recordarlo.

Orihime trató de no pensar en el abandono en que sus amigos las habían dejado. Estaba segura que todos recordarían el cumpleaños de Rukia y hasta le llevarían millones de conejitos de regalo. Incluida ella misma que, a pesar de todo, sentía un profundo aprecio por Rukia. Aprecio que, sin duda alguna, era retribuido aún cuando la shinigami había olvidado tan especial día. Suspiró al comprobar que la única persona que podría haber estado al tanto de la fecha, su leal Taksuki, no había asistido a clases por haber tenido que participar en un torneo fuera de Karakura. Tampoco lo hubiese olvidado su hermano pero, como es sabido, él ya no estaba físicamente con ella. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Orihime Inoue se sintió sola. Muy sola.

Una vez que sintió el timbre que indicaba que el día en la escuela había concluido, Orihime tomó sus cosas más rápido que nunca y se alistó para dejar lo más pronto posible el lugar. Había esperado todo el día a que alguien la saludara, no esperaba regalos, ni discursos, ni tarjetas. Nada. Sólo quería que alguien se acordara de ella ese día… ¿Era mucho pedir? Decidida a no comentar nada, se fue a casa dolida y tratando de contener las lágrimas. Su corazón, estaba destrozado. Antes de cruzar la puerta de salida, se encontró con Ichigo que, según creyó, esperaba a Rukia. Aunque había decidido no decir nada, al verlo ahí, no pudo contenerse y sin pensarlo siquiera, lo mencionó.

—Kurosaki-kun— Lo llamó tímidamente. Al escuchar su nombre el joven se volteó para ver que se trataba de Orihime Inoue que estaba más cerca de lo acostumbrado aunque él apenas lo había notado.

—Ah, eres tu Inoue ¿Qué tal?— Respondió con la clásica indiferencia que le profesaba a todos los que no fueran hollows.

La chica sintió que el rubor se le subía a las mejillas, mas no pudo evitarlo. Siempre era así cuando hablaba con él. Pero esta vez era peor. Esperaba que él notara el brillo de sus ojos y se percatara así de lo que ella quería decirle.

—Bien gracias. Este…yo quería saber si estás enterado que día es hoy.

Kurosaki la miró sorprendido. Ya sabía él que Inoue no era de las personas más aterrizadas en cuanto a fechas y celebraciones se trataba. Estaba seguro que era el aniversario de algo raro: de un plato de comida, de una tienda, de un programa de televisión. El problema es que no podía imaginar qué era.

—Martes, supongo— Respondió con la clara intención de escapar a las adivinanzas de Inoue. Sin embargo, de inmediato notó un extraño dolor reflejado en los ojos de su compañera. Los vio inundados de lágrimas por lo que descifró que no era una estupidez la que se recordaba ese día. Para su real fortuna, Rukia estaba ahí.

—¿Te sientes bien Inoue?— le preguntó al ver su entristecido semblante. Ella negó con la cabeza. Era un hecho que lo habían olvidado.

—Inoue me preguntó si sabía qué día era hoy y yo…— Ichigo no pudo continuar pues fue interrumpido por Rukia:

— Inoue, por favor perdona, olvidé que hoy es… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Los ojos de Orihime parecían sonreír al escuchar las palabras de Rukia. Era tarde pero al menos, lo había recordado. Con un poco de ayuda sí, pero eso a ella no le importaba. Ichigo miró sorprendido a las jóvenes, comprendiendo lo que Inoue estaba sintiendo. Iba a saludarla pero en ese momento el móvil de Rukia indicó que era hora de trabajar.

— ¡Un hollow!— gritó Rukia a la vez que tomaba a Ichigo del cuello y se lo llevaba a rastras —Después hablamos Inoue— dijo a modo de despedida.

Siempre era lo mismo. Ichigo y Rukia juntos y solos. ¿Por qué iba a ser esta la excepción? Quizás era mejor avanzar y no seguir atrapada en ese sentimiento que, ya había visto, no parecía dirigirse a ninguna parte. Suspiró mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas que caían por su rostro y, un poco más animada se dirigió a su casa. Al menos, ya la habían saludado.

Una vez en su hogar, Orihime notó que estaba más calmada. Había reflexionado sobre muchas cosas y ya no estaba dispuesta a quedarse esperando que alguien, por quien había suspirado toda la vida pero que apenas notaba que su existencia, le demostrase algo más que una buena amistad. Era hora de un cambio y hubiese empezado en ese mismo momento si no fuera por el hambre que la consumía. Apenas se había sentado a comer cuando el teléfono sonó. Era Tatsuki, llamaba para saludarla. Hablaron un rato y luego colgó para seguir comiendo. Todos sus amigos le habían deseado un feliz cumpleaños y eso la ponía feliz. Ichigo y Rukia a la salida y a su manera. Luego se encontró con Sado quien también la saludó. Unos pocos más antes de llegar a casa y ahora Tatsuki. Estaban todos. O casi. De pronto recordó que Uryuu Ishida no le había dicho nada; es más, no había asistido a clases.

—Qué extraño. Él nunca falta porque sí. Algo debe haber sucedido y será mejor que lo llame para asegurarme que está bien— dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al teléfono. En ese instante sintió que llamaban a la puerta. Como podía ser algo urgente decidió ir a ver de qué se trataba y luego llamar.

**ooooo**

Eran casi las seis de la mañana y él no había pegado los ojos durante toda la noche. Había puesto su alma y corazón en terminar el pequeño osito de peluche que quería darle a su amiga en ese día. Lo peor de todo no era lo sencillo del regalo, ni lo cansado que se pudiera sentir sino que, a pesar de haberse desvelado, aún le faltaba mucho para terminar. Decidió entonces no asistir a la escuela ese día o al menos, llegar más tarde eso dependiendo de cuanto se demorara en acabar el osito. Porque debía estar listo para hoy, aunque él mismo muriese en el intento.

Luego de saludar a su padre y comunicarle que no se sentía bien, que prefería quedarse en casa y no asistir al colegio, Uryuu se encerró una vez más en su habitación, dispuesto a terminar su labor. Se sentía un poco avergonzado de lo que estaba planeando como regalo para Orihime pero en verdad, no tenía acceso a algo más valioso. Las cosas no habían estado bien con la clínica y no podía darse el lujo de disponer de más que lo que su padre le daba diariamente para sus gastos. Pese a que se había esforzado tanto en juntar el dinero, hoy, el mismo día en que debía desembolsarlo en un hermoso presente, sus ahorros no le alcanzaban para nada.

—Inoue-san se merece lo mejor. Ella es tan buena, siempre se preocupa por el resto y es capaz de arriesgarse por sus amigos sin importar las consecuencias. Es hora que le retribuya todos los sacrificios que ha hecho por nosotros y así agradecer por la hermosa amistad que me ha brindado— movió la cabeza y sonrió melancólicamente— porque para ella no soy más que un amigo.

Ya seguro que estaba solo, se centró nuevamente en los hilos y agujas y prosiguió en su labor. A la par que cosía y cortaba más y más hilos, recordaba cómo y cuándo había conocido a Orihime y como su vida se había entrelazado con la suya.

Al principio, ella no era más que una alumna más de su clase. Bastante aplicada y estudiosa. Sin embargo nunca le prestó mayor atención. Pronto se dio cuenta que ella estaba también en el taller de artesanías y más aún, era amiga de su por entonces enemigo número uno: Ichigo Kurosaki. En algún momento llegó a creer que por ser amiga de él debía convertirse automáticamente en su enemiga. Pero ella era diferente. No había cabida a la maldad ni al rencor en su corazón. Pese a haber sufrido tanto en su vida, Inoue destellaba alegría y optimismo y fue precisamente estas cualidades las que la fueron acercando peligrosamente a su corazón. Más de lo que él hubiese querido.

La historia después era algo conocida. Dispuestos a salvar a Rukia, atravesaron el portal de la sociedad de almas. Por circunstancias del destino el grupo fue dispersado y a él le tocó abrirse paso junto a Orihime. Fue en ese momento cuando comprendió lo pura y angelical que era su alma que la llevaba a no odiar ni siquiera a aquellos que estaban dispuestos a eliminarla. Ella siempre intentaba dialogar o simplemente escapar sin herir. Jamás la oyó quejarse ni proferir una mala palabra ni tan siquiera maldecir por algún golpe recibido, lo que la hacía admirable. A sus ojos, ella era la más admirable.

No quiso seguir ahondando en sus recuerdos. De alguna manera lo hacía sentirse mal. Podía percibir lo que Orihime sentía por Ichigo Kurosaki y ante eso, él no podía hacer nada. No importaba lo mucho que se esforzara, no podría jamás superarlo y menos ahora que sus habilidades como Quincy estaban relegadas al cajón del olvido. Ya no era más que un simple estudiante que no podía pelear por limpiar el mundo en el que Orihime vivía. Cosa que Kurosaki si podía hacer lo que lo engrandecía más aún frente a la hermosa chica. Era mejor no torturarse más. Terminaría su regalo y se lo daría como símbolo de que, a pesar de lo mucho que la quería, estaba dispuesto a estar cerca, aunque fuera como un amigo más.

Había pasado la mañana completa y gran parte de la tarde cuando Uryuu terminó su presente. Pese a no ser algo demasiado valioso en lo que a dinero se refiere, lo era en el terreno de lo sentimental. Lo había hecho con amor y cariño para alguien que merecía ser amada; más que a nada en la tierra. Ordenó entonces los materiales que había usado, puso una hermosa cinta de color rojo en el cuello del oso y salió esperando no llegar demasiado tarde. De camino a la casa de su amiga se encontró con unos vendedores de flores y decidió gastar el poco dinero que tenía en un ramito. Eligió unas campanitas chinas cuya hermosura se asemejaba a Orihime. Pero también simbolizaban algo más: el amor verdadero, ese que jamás muere.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando llegó a la casa de Orihime. Pensando en que tal vez se sentiría ofendida por una visita a esas horas quiso regresar y entregarle el presente al otro día. Sin embargo, cambió de parecer. _"Mañana es como todos los días"_ pensó. No tenía sentido. Además había trabajado tan duro…No se quedaría mucho tiempo: entregaría su regalo y se marcharía. Como todo un caballero. Tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron, se armó de valor y tocó el timbre. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar.

**ooooo**

Orihime se apresuró en ir a abrir la puerta. Sabía que era ya bastante tarde pero no podía ignorar el que alguien hubiese ido a visitarla, no importaba la hora. No pensó en que pudiese ser un delincuente, un pervertido, nada. Sólo abrió. Para su suerte era Uryuu quien lucía un poco pálido y con profundas ojeras.

—Ishida-kun. Precisamente iba a llamar a tu casa para saber si estabas bien, como hoy no fuiste a la escuela…

—Muchas gracias Inoue-san pero no te preocupes, estoy bien.

— ¿Seguro? Es que te ves tan pálido— Orihime realmente se mostraba preocupada por su amigo.

—Es sólo que no he dormido muy bien — respondió el ex Quincy con un notable nerviosismo que fue percibido por Orihime quien trató de cambiar el tema. Fue ahí cuando vio que no había hecho pasar a su amigo, una gran grosería de su parte.

—Perdóname Ishida-kun por no hacerte entrar. Por favor adelante— le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa— Cuéntame ¿qué te trae por acá?

Uryuu la miró de frente y le extendió algo. Su regalo.

—Es para ti. Feliz cumpleaños.

El rostro de Orihime se iluminó haciendo que sus ojos grises parecieran más vivos que nunca. Tomó el osito de peluche y el ramo de flores y estuvo un largo rato mirándolos. Eran tan hermosos. Y eran suyos.

—Ishida-kun ¡Te acordaste!

Uryuu se acomodó sus anteojos en la manera que solía hacerlo. No quería mirar a Orihime por miedo a que ella notara algo en sus ojos.

—A decir verdad, nunca lo he olvidado.

Orihime no pudo evitar acercarse a su amigo y tratar de abrazarlo pero se arrepintió. Uryuu no era de las personas que le gustasen las demostraciones de abierto cariño. Seguramente se sentiría ofendido y eso era lo menos que quería, después de haber tenido semejante gesto con ella. En vez de eso, sólo sonrió.

—Muchas gracias. No te hubieras molestado.

—Nada que sea para ti es una molestia. Es un placer.

Orihime sintió que su corazón estallaría. Era una sensación nueva que no podía compararse a lo que en ella despertaba Ichigo pero de todas maneras la hacía sentirse bien, segura. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó al muchacho y lo abrazó sabiendo que quizás éste se enojaría, le diría que no era apropiado y tomaría distancia. Pero nada de eso pasó. De hecho, sintió las manos de su amigo acariciándole el cabello de una manera dulce que la hizo sentir dichosa. Nunca nadie le había tratado de esa manera y ahora no le importaba. Se sentía tan bien que olvidó a Ichigo y su amor no correspondido y todo aquello que alguna vez la hizo sentir mal. No existían en ese momento. De pronto el silencio fue interrumpido por Uryuu.

—Espero que te haya gustado…

—Me encantó Ishida-kun. Es uno de los regalos más hermosos que he recibido. Me imagino que te tomó mucho tiempo el hacerlo.

—Bueno en realidad sólo una tarde, una noche, una mañana y la mitad de otra tarde.

Orihime sonrió ante tal comentario. En ese momento comprendió el por qué Uryuu no había asistido a clases.

— ¿Te quedaste en casa por mi regalo? No sé qué decir, creo que no me lo merezco.

—Y me quedaría despierto mil noches más. Además, claro que te lo mereces. Esto es poco en comparación con lo que podrías recibir, alguna vez.

En cuanto terminó sus palabras, Uryu se sonrojó. Creyó haber dado entender lo que tenía en su interior. Pero Orihime no dijo nada. Se dirigió en busca de un jarro con agua para colocar las flores que eran parte de su regalo. Notó que estaban frescas por lo que dedujo que durarían una eternidad. Uryuu la miraba embobado. Se esforzó para buscar las palabras correctas.

—Inoue-san…

Orihime lo miró esperando que su amigo dijera algo.

—Yo….Nada— fue todo cuanto pudo decir. Se maldijo en su interior por su cobardía y concluyó que su visita se había extendido demasiado. Era tiempo de marcharse.

—Que tengas una buena noche, Inoue-san— fue todo cuanto dijo antes de dar media vuelta y salir sin mirar atrás. Él ya había cumplido. Por su parte Orihime se sintió demasiado sorprendida con aquella repentina retirada de su amigo. Aún tenía grabado lo que sintió en el momento que la abrazó y lo que sus ojos le transmitían cuando intentó decirle algo pero que al final se calló. Apresuradamente se calzó sus zapatos y salió corriendo tras él sin importarle el que la puerta hubiese quedado abierta. Tenía que alcanzarlo hoy día, mientras fuera posible. Porque mañana sería como cualquier día. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que lo divisó a lo lejos. Por primera vez se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre.

—¡Uryuu!

Al escuchar que lo llamaban, el chico se detuvo. Seguramente había olvidado algo en casa de Orihime y por eso ella salió en su búsqueda. Pero no, nada había sido olvidado pues, aparte de los regalos, nada llevaba. Como fuera, si Orihime estaba ahí, era por algo.

Al ver a Uryuu parado frente a ella Orihime pensó que no tenía nada que perder. La respuesta podía ser sí o no y si no preguntaba, jamás lo sabría. Una vez que estuvo a su lado, tomó las manos del muchacho y se animó a preguntarle

— ¿Tendrías la paciencia de esperarme hasta que pueda quererte como te lo mereces?

Uryuu Ishida se estremeció. Eso era una luz de esperanza, era más de lo que él habría pedido. Si había podido esperarla sin que ella se lo pidiese ahora lo haría con gusto, porque Orihime se lo estaba pidiendo.

—Te esperaré siempre, toda la vida si es necesario.

Ambos sonrieron. Orihime abrazó entonces a su ahora más que amigo y lo invitó a conversar un momento más en su casa. Después de todo, no era tan tarde.

* * *

**Notas**

Espero que los cambios no hayan alterado la composición del fic. Creo que se ha mantenido igual a como era originalmente. Cualquier crítica o sugerencia por favor háganmela saber. Desde ya agradezco a los que pasan, leen y comentan. Muchas gracias por todo =)


End file.
